


The Hellhound's Shopping List

by AletheiaFelinea



Category: The Dresden Files - All Media Types, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Ficart, Fluff and Crack, Gen, fanartfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AletheiaFelinea/pseuds/AletheiaFelinea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin. ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hellhound's Shopping List

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoiler risk level:** after _Death Masks_ you’re safe
> 
> **Text Beta:** [hamsterwoman](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hamsterwoman)
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Jared Kincaid and Ivy the Archive belong to Jim Butcher.
> 
> Available also on [dA](http://aletheiafelinea.deviantart.com/art/The-Hellhound-s-Shopping-List-586882628).
> 
> Stock: [Striped_Notepad_4710](https://www.morguefile.com/archive/display/680700) by Alvimann  
> Fonts: Brook 23 by Miguel Angel Rios Garcia; Gaston by Jean Boyault


End file.
